


Nose Appreciation

by Chopped_Salad



Series: The Funky Gems Saga [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, FUSION OF GENRES, Pearl's nose, Poetic, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopped_Salad/pseuds/Chopped_Salad
Summary: Garnet NOSE her boo pretty well! Pearl is feeling self-conscience about her nose since the whole Connie incident so Garnet makes it her duty to make Pearl feel better!





	

Everything had gone down hill since for Pearl since she accidentally brutally murdered Connie with her nose. Steven would no longer talk to her, the Maheswarans were definitely going to sue her, and she grew to loathe her nose even more than before. Pearl has always hated her nose, back on Homeworld she would get weird looks and stares, Rose and Garnet were the only ones who had never made fun of it.

Pearl felt grateful that Garnet was still there for her, she was her rock. Speaking of Garnet, she just entered the house with a scared look on her face. Pearl, who was wallowing on the couch, walked up to her.

“What’s the news?” she asked worriedly.

“They’re planning to send you to jail. But since you’re an illegal immigrant…”

Pearl shook her head, she wished she never made the mistake of killing Connie. She wished she was made with a more realistic nose. She wished she was never made, she wanted to end it all.

Garnet saw her thoughts and nearly gasped! The vision of Pearl shattering herself flashed through her mind. Immediately, Garnet grabbed Pearl and pulled her in for a kiss, something sharp scratch her cheek- crap - hopefully Pearl wouldn't notice.

Garnet looked Pearl in the eyes and whispered, “you’re beautiful, my Pearl.”

For a second, Pearl believed that, until she saw the scratch her nose made. Pearl pushed herself away, “I’m going for a walk,” she murmured.

Garnet watched Pearl walk away, it was up to her to make Pearl feel better about her nose now. And she new exactly what to do and who could help her.

“Steven, name one good thing about Pearl,” Garnet commanded.

“Awww Hell nah! That bitch killed my girlfriend!” Steven raged, Garnet slapped him.

“She is the most beautiful gem on this whole planet! Never call her something else besides a goddess because that’s what she is!” Garnet realized what she could say, what came from her heart. “Nevermind, carry on.”

Garnet listed all the amazing traits about Pearl, there were so many to count. Her melodic voice, porcelain skin, sky blue eyes, and- Garnet had much more to say. She could list her traits for hours.

###  
Pearl sat at the shore for hours, watching the waves cascade and the sun set, how poetic. Tears dripped down from her chin and fell onto the soft sand. A shadow casted over her, it was Garnet.

“Leave me alone,” Pearl sniffled, wiping snot from her Pinocchio nose.

 

“Stand up,” Garnet said.

Pearl stood up, Garnet grabbed her elegant hand. They looked into each other’s eyes, the world felt like nothing, it was only them.

“A Poem By: Me

Pearl, you’re really hot  
Like really hot  
I like your eyes and your cute nose even if it kills people  
You have a nice ass  
You are apart of me and I love you.”

Even more tears fell from Pearl’s eyes, she covered her mouth. She was awestruck by Garnet’s lovely letter.

“I love you, my Pearl.”

“I love you too, my Garnet.”

They kissed each other passionately like in the movies.The stars fell around them and the world seemed to crash. When they were done, Garnet had scratches in all the right places.


End file.
